


skate straight into my heart

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Rewrite, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Simon takes John ice skating.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	skate straight into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick rewrite i did the other day, this was originally written for an old fandom of mine. enjoy ❤️

“Simon, what the  actual _fuck_. I can’t fucking  ice skate!” John exclaims dramatically beside his band mate. “I think you just wanna see me fall on my ass,” he says, crossing his arms.

“Ah come on, Johnny. It’ll be fun, and not just because I’ll get to see you fall on your ass,” Simon replies with a smile, keeping his eyes on the road.

John slaps his arm. He’s glad he doesn’t have to drive; Simon told him it was a surprise, anyway. He’s pretty bad at surprises though, since he caved and told John where they’re going before they’ve even arrived.

“You’re goddamn lucky I like you,” John huffs. Simon takes that as a compliment. It’s about as good as he’ll get right now.

When they get to the rink a few minutes later, they rent their ice skates, which terrify John a bit.

“They’re like... knives for your feet.” He holds them and observes, while wondering how he’s going to do this with his lanky limbs and generally graceless sense of composure. Especially around Simon.

Simon can’t help but make a comment. “Well, you’re always saying how you’re ‘gonna cut a bitch’, so.”

John tries to glare, though his eyes quickly soften at the sight of him. “Simon, oh my god. We’re in public.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” Simon retorts playfully. He isn’t completely unaware of his flirtatious tone.

Blushing, John tries to hide his face. “Let’s put these on and get this over with, okay?”

“Of course.”

Out on the ice, there’s families and couples skating together, appearing quite skilled. John suddenly feels inadequate; he’s never had ice skates on his feet until today. He looks to Simon for reassurance.

“Hold onto me until you get good enough to skate on your own,” Simon tells him. “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

John’s heart swells in a peculiar way, but he doesn’t hate it. “You better not, you bastard.” He extends an arm, locking it with one of Simon’s strong arms. There it is again, that  feeling . John wonders why he feels like such a teenager.

Before he can process what’s going on, they’re moving across the rink, and it’s like Simon was born for this. He glides across, smooth and steady, with John in tow. He looks back briefly, and is met with a happy face. John is absolutely beaming.

“I can see you’re enjoying this.” His smile is quite contagious. Simon finds himself grinning too.

John is starting to love this. Maybe not so much the skating part, though. Maybe it’s being so close to Simon.

He starts to blush a deep shade of scarlet, the sudden heat creeping up on him. “It’s not terrible.”

Then Simon does something quite spontaneous. He unhooks their interlocked arms, and instead, holds John by the waist. It’s quite sloppy. They resemble two kids at their first dance, but something about it has John’s heart racing a mile a minute.

“Simon—”

“I said I wouldn’t let you fall, remember?” His baby blues are staring holes into John’s face.

John thinks he might melt. The feeling becomes stronger, more prevalent, and he’s inching closer and closer...

Then Simon is kissing him, in the middle of the ice rink, but no one else really notices. John realizes mid-kiss that they’re on a date. Simon asked him out, and he was a fool for not figuring it out sooner.

When they pull apart, everything makes a little more sense. “So, this is a date?” John asks breathlessly, though he already knows the answer to his question.

“It is if you want it to be, and judging by that kiss, it’s safe to assume you do.”

John can’t wipe the silly grin off his face. “Of course I do.”

He leans in for another kiss.


End file.
